Game On
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: The plan was simple: steal trophy, get Blaine to come get it, woo him, win Sectionals, then Regionals, then Nationals. It was straight to the point. No mind games, no pretending, no hidden mini-plan. Clearly, Blaine had other ideas. Post 04x07


**Okay. So I'm still not over the fact the Blaine is not in Dalton. So, yay!, delusional head cannon until the next eppie comes. Sorry for mistakes and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian left the balcony only when Blaine and Blondie disappeared from view. He found Hunter pacing around the commonroom and ranting about how ridiculous everything just happened.

"Was that for real? A caped-crusader and what was the other one supposed to be? I think Project BlaineWarbler is a lost cause. Superheroes, isn't that a bit pathetic?"

He let Hunter ramble on and he approached the glass case and picked up the note.

_No Thanks_

Seriously? How polite of him to leave a note when stealing back their national trophy was an answer enough. Sebastian couldn't help the fond smile that graced his face. Only Blaine would find the balance of sass and class.

This presented a whole new set of problems. Sectionals would be rough, they were screwed if Finn actually has enough brain cells to realize to put Blaine as front and center. It would be a poor move on their part if they didn't but an advantageous one to the Warblers.

It's not that the Warblers lacked talent, they had enough talent to go around. Dark Side showed that the Warblers were great, but with Blaine they were the best. The routine was flawless, Blaine was meant to be with the Warblers. Why couldn't he see that his talent is wasted on that joke of a show choir. Honestly, who thought of the name 'New Directions'.

The Warblers knew that Blaine was the key if they wanted to go all the way to Nationals. Hence, Project BlaineWarbler was hatched. It involved stealing their national trophy which was surprisingly easy to do and getting Blaine to come get it. Then they would show him that Dalton was where he was supposed to be. Everyone was excited at the prospect of getting Blaine back. Jeff bought 5 boxes of chocolates, Thad got that stupid cat (Sebastian swears that cat has a vendetta on him) because Blaine adores fluffy wide-eyed creatures, and Nick ordered online a pretty impressive bowtie collection. They pulled all the tricks they knew but somehow it wasn't enough. They thought they had him with Mr. Puss. What did McKinley have that Blaine refused his destiny, his birthright.

Hunter cursing loudly broke his musing and he became more aware of his surroundings. He mechanically flipped the note and couldn't help the wide smile that spread in his face.

"…our set-list." Hunter stopped his monologue when he noticed Sebastian's expression. "What are you so happy about? BlaineWarbler was a bust and now we have to deal with th-"

"Dalton boy through and through." Sebastian said with a shake of his head cutting off Hunter.

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian's smile turned to a smirk as he handed Hunter the note.

_No Thanks_

Hunter looked up at him in puzzlement. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the right, prompting Hunter to flip the note over.

_I still have mine. _

_Pocket._

"Pocket?" Hunter quietly asks.

"On it." Sebastian says as he moves to where the blazer was. He felt the pockets but came up empty. He tried the inside pocket of the blazer and found another piece of paper. He read it and couldn't help thinking that maybe the cat did work.

The plan was simple: steal trophy, get Blaine to come get it, woo him, win Sectionals, then Regionals, then Nationals. It was straight to the point. No mind games, no pretending, no hidden mini-plan. Clearly, Blaine had other ideas.

_My game now. British Invasion._

The look on Hunter's face when he read the note was something Sebastian would never forget. It seemed they just got played in their own game.

"Call an emergency Warbler meeting. We have a set-list to plan and oh so many songs from across the pond to choose from."

* * *

**So yeaaahh. EvilMastedmind!Blaine. I dunno if this will continue, because I honestly am not clear on where this is going. Plot bunnies in my head. So if anyone want to continue this or make this a prompt or whatever. That would be awesome.**

**Reviews are cookies for the dark side.**


End file.
